Cien
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas dedicadas a las formas de decir: "te amo". Viñetas ubicadas en el universo original y en el alternativo. [Posibles spoilers] [Terminada antes de tiempo por falta de presupuesto]
1. ¿Puedo sostener tu mano?

**Notas de autor:** Sé que no debería, pero no podía resistirme. Esta misión de 100 años necesita 100 formas de decir te amo 7u7. Era un reto tentador que debía tomarlo sí o sí. Obviamente con mis bebés hermosos 7u7. Mucho cliché y de más. JOJO. Tengo mil retos por subir, pero no tuve forma de escapar. :D La canción inspiradora es de Phil Collins _"You'll be in my heart"_ que pertenece a la banda sonora de _Tarzán_ (En mi corazón vivirás), so parfect, so cliche! :D  
 **Reto: #19.** Can I hold your hand? | ¿Puedo sostener tu mano? Headcanon xD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Este fanfic participa en la misión de 100 años: ¡Cien formas de decir te amo del foro: Cannon Island! Un lugar bien cools 7u7 con gente bien chila.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Cien  
Capítulo I: ¿Puedo sostener tu mano?**

* * *

 _Come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all arourd you… I will be here don't you cry…_

* * *

Volver al gremio, se supone más fácil que convertirse en agua o que gritar que ama a Gray-sama. No obstante, no está resultado así, porque ella siente que se columpia en el vacío y que el miedo la engulle lentamente.

Hay un hueco en la boca de su estómago que comienza a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, como si la absorbiera. Juvia sabe que las cosas van bien, hasta el momento, porque ganar una batalla, no significa que ganaron la guerra. Y sabe, también, que les queda mucho por recorrer. Y esto es, lo que más miedo le da.

 _El misterio. La incertidumbre. El peligro._

Camina lento, como si tiraran para atrás su cuerpo con ayuda una cuerda para detenerla. Los miedos pueden ser poderosos si se deja vencer por ellos. Por eso, intenta seguir andando; romper esa cuerda para ganarles. La angustia no la deja avanzar y es que ella ya conoce esa sensación ―la ha tenido antes, con Tártaros.

El mal presentimiento se instala en su garganta y la aprieta con fuerza. No puede respirar y la ahoga. Ve hacia la espalda de Gray y estira su brazo para alcanzar algo que puede salvarla de ese insistente vacío, de esa asfixia. _La mano de Gray._

Pero su promesa la hace frenarse. No puede. Él debe concentrarse. Ella debe dejar que se concentre. No debe poner encima de su protección y bienestar, sus intereses personales… En eso, se pone a añorar la vieja sensación de alivio y refugio que tuvo cuando él apretó su mano para decirle que ' _está_ _con ella'._

Con ese simple contacto todo desapareció. Venció todo; no hubo cuerdas que la jalaran, no hubo vacío bajo sus pies, nada de huecos, nada de sensaciones asfixiantes en la garganta. Todo estaba más claro si sostenía su mano y la apretaba con fuerza…

Ahora, todo es diferente y sola debe confortase.

Y se siente tan frustrada que gruñe. Debe dejarlo. No debe hostigarlo, aunque ella lo necesite. Se tambalea en el vacío y comienza a seguirlo, aunque sabe que en cualquier otro momento va a volver intentar buscar ese _confort_ que solo la calidez de su mano puede darle.

Caminan solos, el atardecer es el único testigo de sus temores. Durante buen trayecto, caminaron nivelados, siendo consciente de la prisa que tenían por volver para saber de la situación actual ―para saber si todos están bien. Y es que Juvia, no olvida la preocupación de Gray por Natsu.

Por eso, no quiere detenerlo o hacer más lento su camino. No quiero ser egoísta ―y lo prometió. A él y a ella misma.

Las pisadas de Juvia se escuchan cada vez más lejanas y pausadas. Parece que deja de caminar a momentos. Y sabe que algo le pasa cuando no aprovecha ni la cercanía o la falta de compañía. En otras circunstancias ella se colgaría a su brazo o, simplemente, propusiera que es hora de buscar un lugar para dormir.

Desde hace tiempo que la maga de agua le importa más de lo normal ―más de lo que esta _ba_ dispuesto a aceptar frente a los demás y frente a ella.

Y definitivamente, Juvia es de las que cambian el entorno conforme a su estado de ánimo ―o tal vez él, lo nota por lo especial que es.

Si Juvia está triste, lo nota y la atmósfera lo manifiesta: las nubes grises tapan al astro rey y el clima se sofoca. Si está feliz, lo siente porque él es capaz de sonreír. El sol brilla más de lo habitual y no se siente tan frío.

 _Su calidez lo inunda._

―Juvia…

―Gray-sama…

Como por arte de magia, los dos hablan al mismo tiempo. El mago de hielo se había girado a ella. Rasca su nuca y mueve su cabeza para hacerle una seña de que hable primero.

Ella se sonroja. ―Eh… J-Juvia ―comienza a balbucear. Gray ve que aprieta sus manos en forma de puño y agacha su cabeza ―Gray-sama ―inicia otra vez ―J-Juvia… _¿Puede Juvia sostener su mano?_

Un furioso color rojo cubre sus mejillas. Arquea una ceja porque, ¿Desde cuándo pide permiso para eso? Nunca lo había hecho y le parece extraño que a esas alturas, lo haga.

Y, ahí es cuando se siente estúpido. Está claro: _tiene miedo._

Quiere una promesa _muda_ de que todo va estar bien. De que él, va estar con ella.

Un gesto similar a cuando apretó su mano y le susurró que él estaba con ella. Y, ahora aprovechando la soledad, el atardecer, el camino que les falta por recorrer, pretende que con el tiempo, distancia y su presencia, se apaguen todas esas voces que le musitan malos prefacios.

Antes de responder, piensa en jalarla y abrazarla. _Pero, no es el momento._

Los dos lo saben ―por eso la tímida pregunta de Juvia.

Suelta un suspiro para contenerse y centrarse. Gray, no dice nada pero estira su brazo para tenderle su mano a Juvia, quien sonrojada y feliz, esboza una sincera sonrisa. Dunos firmes pasos para alcanzar su mano, la toma y entrelaza sus dedos con los del mago de hielo.

Ninguno dice nada, porque esa es su promesa muda. Donde ambos se comprenden; él, lo mucho que ella lo ama. Y ella, lo mismo: Gray _está con ella._

* * *

 **AWFUL**

Forzado y mamón. ¿En serio esperan otra cosa de mí? 7u7 xD Headcanon mejor en mi mente, a pro del IC y no querer forzar las cosas. Que por mí, esto termina en gruvi gruvi 7u7 xD

Los invito al foro. Es genialoso. Mucho de todo: somos piratas y nos gusta la mar xDDDDDD Ahora estacionados en la isla para hablar de todo un poco (?) para apostar, retarnos, pasar el rato. :D

Gracias por leer. Si leen.

Tengo otros 99 intentos para que me guste algo XD


	2. Lamento tu pérdida

**Para Cannon Island.  
Notas de autor:** No quería, la herida está latente en mi maldito corazón. Una semana festejas al Gale y la otra, lloras por Gajeel ―que encima es de tus favoritos―, acabo de ver los spoilers del 488 y 489 y se me han muerto varios headcannons. En sí, este fic es para los caídos. Ya qué. Y le meto turbo a esto antes de que salga el 490 y se pudra todo.  
 **Advertencia:** claro está: posibles spoiler 488, 489. Cambiando realidades, además. Que Gray, Juvia, Erza y Wendy iban juntos en el viaje de regreso al gremio, aquí solo Gray y Juvia llegaron. :x  
 **Reto: # 10** I'm sorry for your loss | Lamento tu pérdida. **  
** **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si fuera mío todavía estuviéramos de fiesta. Pero ño, pertenece a Hiro Mashima y prepárense, aunque los verdaderos gruvia fans, sabemos lo que es sufrir: nunca esperamos nada bueno. xD

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Cien  
Capítulo II: Lamento tu pérdida**

* * *

Sabía que no había tiempo que perder, porque la preocupación aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba; estaban en una guerra y desconocer la situación en la que estaban, solo ayudaba a incrementar el desespero.

 _¿Estaban todos bien? ¿Natsu había vuelto? ¿Qué había pasado con Zeref?_

Eso, era solo inicio, y francamente, ni estaba seguro del futuro.

Cuando entraron al gremio, pudo percibir que el ambiente era otro… por un segundo su mente vagó hacia la sensación de Juvia y pensó que siempre le acertaba: cuando ella tenía un mal presentimiento, siempre tenía justificación.

Era como cuando la alegría se apagaba a causa de la tristeza y la preocupación (todo era por algo)… se preguntó si acaso su promesa se podría cumplir, ante la duda se obligó a dejar de pensar mal ―eran Fairy Tail, eran más que cualquier otro gremio. _Ellos_ estarían bien.

Ante el casi total silencio y los constantes sollozos, que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, se quedaron estacionados justo en el medio de todo; había caras largas, ojos llorosos y sin duda el ambiente era como de _luto_.

Sintió que la maga de agua se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, pero seguía sin tocarlo de todo. De seguro se sentía más angustiada, y él tampoco iba a poder controlarse si no averiguaba qué pasaba. Un hueco se estacionó en su estómago y el mismo mal presentimiento bailó por su mente.

Sabía que era malo, pero no sabía qué tan malo o qué tipo de mala noticia era. No se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que algo había violentando a todos los miembros del Fairy Tail.

―¿Pasó algo? ―Gray fue el que se animó a preguntar.

Estaba parado, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y con su típica pose de indiferencia. Lucía tan sólidamente frío, preparado para lo que fuera que le dijeran o estuvieran por hacer.

Él se adelantó porque sabía que Juvia no podía preguntar. De hecho, había sentido su mirada sobre él, una vez hecha su pregunta. De reojo vio cómo sus labios temblaban y alternó hacia delante, para ver que el maestro se agachaba y apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa, buscando cómo responder.

 _"Piensa en cómo adornar las palabras"._ ¿Qué más? ¡Debía ser eso! El maestro buscaba cómo hacer _menos_ mala la noticia que tenía que darles y en ese momento, se daba cuenta que no era solo un mal presentimiento, era una realidad.

Algo había pasado, todo se lo decía.

―Escúchenme bien ―Makarov alzó la vista para ver a los dos recién llegados. Gray sintió su corazón latir con mayor fuerza ante el tono que había usado el maestro ―pese a todo, esta batalla no ha terminado y debemos seguir con ella. No se vayan a rendir ni por sus compañeros y ni por ustedes ―tragó saliva y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ―Gajeel… Ga-jeel ha muerto…

Gray abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Era verdad? ¿El hierro había sido vencido tan fácil? Sintió rabia porque se suponía que era fuerte. Eso solo le dejaba claro que sus enemigos eran más fuertes de lo pensando…

Trató de reprimir sus lágrimas; esa era la razón por la que todos estaban desanimados y llorando… pensó en todas las pérdidas que había tenido en su vida y la nueva, siempre dolía más, porque las viejas heridas se volvían a abrir.

Y sí, dolía haber perdido a su compañero. Dolía porque le quedaba mucho por vivir, porque nunca se estaba preparado para perder a un amigo y porque ya nada sería igual para nadie del gremio…

Instintivamente bajó su mirada y de reojo vio a Juvia, quien apretó sus manos en forma de puño y tuvo una reacción más tiesa que la suya. Y lo sabía; ella no aceptaba la realidad.

La maga de agua, se alzó de puntitas para empezar a buscar a alguien con la mirada. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente vagaba en otro mundo. Se le quedó viendo fijamente, cada movimiento que la maga hacía, quedaría guardado para siempre en su memoria ―esa no era Juvia.

Se movía mecánicamente. Sus pasos habían sido tan pesados que cuando vio que se alejaba de su lado, sintió que la había perdido a ella también… su alma bailó en un solo hilo cuando Juvia llegó con Levy ―quien siempre estuvo ahí, solo que no había querido averiguar de dónde provenían esos fuertes y dolorosos sollozos.

La maga de agua se inclinó hacia la chica y puso una mano en su hombro para atraer su atención. ―Todo va a estar bien, Levy-san ―forzó una sonrisa.

Sin siquiera dejar que le responda, Juvia se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a los que le pusieron atención, sobre todo a Gray, un poco aturdidos.

Ella era alguien cercano a Gajeel, ella era su amiga desde Phantom Lord. Por Juvia, Gajeel había tenido la oportunidad de entrar a Fairy Tail y ahora que él no estaba, la maga de agua no se encontraba bien, parecía flotar en la irrealidad.

Juvia no lo aceptaba. Juvia se negaba a la pérdida de su amigo.

Gray la sostuvo por el brazo cuando pasó por su lado, evitando que siguiera caminando. Ella alzó el rostro, no había ni rastro de llanto en sus ojos y prácticamente no le decían nada.

―Juvia está bien, Gray-sama ―fijó su vista en él. Sus palabras parecieron producto de algún algoritmo, no había forma que provinieran de ella ―todo va estar bien ―repitió para seguir su paso, lejos de él.

¿Por qué no la detenía? ¿Por qué no decía algo? ¡Se estaba acobardando! Él sabía bien qué decir en esas situaciones ―había estado en ellas tantas veces―, solo que simplemente se acobardó de verla así. _Él no podía estar para ella, como ella estuvo para él cuando más lo necesitó._

―Ve con ella, no seas idiota.

Y aunque Cana estuviera llorando, no perdía la oportunidad de dedicarle una fiera mirada y darle una orden. Suspiró y despeinó sus cabellos, él no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

.

No muy seguro de cómo llegar a ella, porque nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, casi siempre terminaba hiriendo o provocando más el llanto de las mujeres. Además, con Juvia sentía un miedo latente de lastimarla más, sobre todo porque no quería ser ingrato cuando ella había hecho tanto por él.

Le atemorizaba no poder consolarla y ser incapaz de devolverle un poco de todo lo que ella le había dado. Pero, tampoco podía dejarla así, no tenía el corazón, lucía tan desprotegida y bien sabía que lo que uno menos quiere, es estar solo cuando pierde a un ser querido.

Y quizás, no era el mejor para decirlo, ya que no predicaba con ese ejemplo. ―No es bueno tragarse todo ―dijo. Y cuando la vio saltar hacia atrás, se lamentó por sus duras palabras.

Juvia se abrazó a sí misma y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ―Todo va estar bien ―cerró los ojos con fuerza, era la tercera que lo decía y cada vez parecía más programado en su cerebro, que en su alma. La maga de agua lo repetía una y otra vez para creérselo ―todo va a estar bien como cuando Gray-sama sufrió el ataque de los mini-dragones ―hizo una pausa ―ahí, Juvia cerró los ojos y Gray-sama había vuelto… y ahora ―su voz comenzó a romperse ―Gajeel-kun…

No terminó su frase porque había explotado en llanto.

Ladeó su boca y se sintió culpable. Deseó que se tratara de un sueño para que cuando despertara, Gajeel estuviera ahí y ella no se sintiera así. Sin darse cuenta, él también había comenzado a llorar (por su amigo, por lo que le había pasado y porque ella le dolía mucho), Juvia escondía su rostro entre sus manos y lloraba, por fin lo hacía.

Sabía que era mejor que sacara todo a que lo guardara, ya que a la larga sería peor. Y, también, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle que no estaba sola. Pero él estaba más acostumbrado a estar del otro lado y no estaba muy confiado de lo que pensaba hacer. _¿Si salía peor?_

Entre sus dudas pudo ver la luz, al recordar que ella lo había buscado para confesarle lo de Keith, sintiéndose tan culpable y dispuesta a renunciar a él. Y, ahora, le tocaba a él estar con ella. _Él no renunciaría._

―Juvia ―susurró y se acercó a ella ―yo… lamento tu pérdida ―usó un tono de voz que en rara ocasión usaba, y pese a su dolor, ella pudo distinguirlo.

La maga de agua descubrió su rostro y fijó su vista en Gray, ambos compartían el mismo dolor y él estaba dispuesto a consolarla. No se dijo nada, ella no pudo aguantarse más, porque en cualquier momento se desmoronaría y lo abrazó para hundir su rostro en su pecho.

Él no era de palabras, pero sí de acciones ―mismas que ella podía entender sin mucho esfuerzo.

Gajeel no estaba más, pero lo seguía teniendo a él, aunque el amargo recuerdo de su muerte visitara su mente, lo tenía a él y a la calidez de su cuerpo.

 _Tal vez así, todo estaría bien._

* * *

:x

Guiño guiño al naruhina: Ni Juvia y ni Gray renuncian porque ese es su camino mágico (?) (Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, el ser hokage es mi sueño. Este es mi camino ninja)

Me disculpo si hay algún error, pero no quiero releer, porque mi corazón peligra (?)

Eeeeeeeeen fin, el almohadón es perro y me mandó esta idea, para escavar en la herida de mi corazón. Pero ya, leí el spoiler del 490 y \\*w*/ triunfó el ship y tenía que escribirlo, aprovechar el momento para poder escribir de esta frase. Paupérrimo pero ya qué.

Gracias por leer.

Agradezco sus comentarios a:

 _ **Frankie Duchannes,**_ ¿Emma? xDDD Gracias por comentar, ya sabes que hago berrinche power sin reviews, pero me apena avisar de mi actualización. xDD Ya sabes que yo soy puro fluff, mi corazón de obesa no está para sufrir tantoxDDD, **_doramassilvi_** , ¡sí! forzado por como introducí la frase, y esta es peor, gracias por comentar xDD lo de las estadísticas me hizo reír, haber qué dicen ahora :O, _**Seiren Castler**_ jijijijiji me haces pensar que lo forzado es lindo XDD ¡Gracias por comentar! mi regla es: no esforzarse (?) haz que se esfuercen los personajes xDDD _**Miss Nutella**_ *OOOO* me quedan 98 \\*w*/ espero que te haya gustado este también :D gracias por comentar, _**Nymus**_ :333333 nymiel, sabemos que tarde o temprano, Juvia se va a distraer y por eso Gray ha estado demasiado atento a ella. Tiene que triunfar el ship, gracias por comentar, me agrada que leas gruvia :3333 _**Lightblue17**_ lo de la bolsa de dormir es para otro fic, pilla 7u7. El IC es difícil, más cuando Gray bebé es un incomprendido :O, ayer le tocó a Juvia, hoy a Gray. Espero que esté IC, porque ya sabes lo que dicen XDDDDDD (te lo acabo de decir) Gracias por comentar, gracias a mí por spoilearte antes. XDDD

Bueno, seis comentarios. No estoy acostumbrada a ello. XDDDDDDDD

Triunfó el gruvia \\*w*/ y salvaron a varios pingüinos.

*Bananas para todos*


	3. Está bien No podía dormir de todas form

**Para CI ―Cannon Island―.  
¡Ni le hagan caso a los otros dos capítulos! XDXDXD estos no están modificados a mi antojo. Bueno sí lo están, ya entenderán. xD**  
 **Notas de autor:** Quiero juntar los acontecimientos recientes del manga, más unos headcanon sueltos tras viejas escenas, con este fic fluff porque mis bebés necesitan fluff. Intención; mini-maratón rumbo al canon. 499 &500  
 **Advertencia:** Spoiler. Hoy empieza una serie de drabbles/viñetas que se relacionarán y están ubicados en el universo original. Empezamos con el capítulo situado en el **494.** Cuando Erza mira hacia el gremio y dice: _"_ _Descansen mis amigos que este puede ser el último amanecer que miremos" D:_ bien darks.  
 **Reto: #16** _"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." | "Está bien. No podía dormir de todas formas."_  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del HERMOSO CREADOR DE OTP CANOOOOON DE HIRO MASHIMA.

* * *

 **#MisiónPorCienAñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Cien**

 **Capítulo III:  
Está bien. No podía dormir de todas formas**

* * *

El mensaje era claro: regresar a Fairy Tail para proteger a la primera. Hasta les habían indicado la dirección a seguir y aunque estuviera con más personas a su alrededor, y con quien más le importaba, se sentía intranquila.

Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se levantó para sentarse y abrazar sus rodillas, a tiempo de que apoyaba su barbilla sobre ellas. Sonrió con amargura mientras veía a todos dormir y le alegró, que al menos ellos sí pudieran descansar esa noche.

Nadie podía imaginar que les deparaba el mañana. Y entre mayor descanso, mayor energía tendrían para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo.

Ya tenían la estrategia bien trazada: atacar y avanzar. No sabían si llegarían refuerzos, pero independiente de eso, ellos debían abrir camino para recuperar su gremio. Sonaba fácil, más si estaban todos juntos, pero algo en ella le decía que se mantuviera cauta, puesto a que era completamente desconocido lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Los spriggan eran oponentes de otra dimensión y esa batalla no se asemejaba en nada a las que tuvieron en el pasado ―ya no era contra un gremio, ahora peleaban contra el imperio de otro país―. Y los enemigos que había visto hasta el momento, resultaban aterradores. Con decir que las condiciones de Fiore, eran una muestra de lo que eran capaces.

Juvia debía ser positiva. Fairy Tail no perdería y menos debía ser subestimado. También tenía aliados y magos poderosos entre sus filas… ante ese pensamiento, se hizo más pequeña y se aferró con mayor fuerza a sus piernas. Se repetía mentalmente que todo estaría bien, que ganarían, que recuperarían su gremio y que la primera estaría bien.

También sabía que tenía que descansar para tener energías pero durante el tiempo que durmió, había soñando bastante feo y esas pesadillas terminaron por arrancarle las ganas de dormir. Por bastante tiempo mantuvo los ojos cerrados para recobrar el sueño pero lo único que ganó, con sus intentos, eran peores imágenes o ideas para sus pesadillas, que terminaron por obligarla a quedarse despierta.

Y como no quería estar dando vueltas en el suelo ―que tampoco era una cómoda cama donde estaba durmiendo―, optó por sentarse y ver hacia el frente para buscar relajarse.

El simple hecho de verlos a todos dormir, sin mantenerse en guardia, era alentador…

 _Eran Fairy Tail._

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió ante la armonía que comenzaba a contagiarla. Fue ahí cuando escuchó un movimiento a su lado. De reojo pudo ver que Gray se levantaba, sin decirle nada.

―Juvia lo siente Gray-sama. Juvia no quería despertarlo ―susurró lo más quedito que pudo, cuidando de no despertar a los demás. Giró los ojos para comprobar que todos siguieran durmiendo.

―Está bien ―respondió con voz baja ―no podía dormir de todas formas… ―era medio cierto. En parte estaba nervioso y la otra mitad era debido a ella: estaba inquieta y lo podía sentir.

Juvia se le quedó viendo fijamente, no le dijo nada pero le agradecía su gesto. Se sintió tan avergonzado de saberse descubierto y terminó por desviar la mirada hacia otra dirección.

Se mantuvo sonriente porque con su presencia, Gray empujó todos sus monstruos bastante lejos y aunque no se hablaran o se voltearan a ver, sabía que estaba ahí para ella… y de esa manera ya no era solamente Fairy Tail, _eran los dos._

* * *

 **Como Peeta cuando le dice a Katniss que sus peores pesadillas son acerca de perderla, pero cuando despierta y la ve a su lado, todo se le pasa :x**

 **Eeeeeen fin. I hate it. Pero necesitan fluff y yo avanzar. Son cien frases y me quedan 97 xD seguiré bombardeando a lo largo de este día, si no me vuela el huracán. Quien me lea, tómelo como un regalo y un preámbulo al gruvia day =D**

 **Agradezco los reviews: Nymus, dora, Dana, Miss Nutella & Lightblue**


	4. Solo porque sí

**Para CI ―Cannon Island―.  
¡Ni le hagan caso a los otros dos capítulos! XDXDXD estos no están modificados a mi antojo. Bueno sí lo están, ya entenderán. xD**  
 **Notas de autor:** Quiero juntar los acontecimientos recientes del manga, más unos headcanon sueltos tras viejas escenas, con este fic fluff porque mis bebés necesitan fluff. Intención; mini-maratón rumbo al canon. 499 &500  
 **Advertencia:** Spoiler 499. Hoy empieza una serie de drabbles/viñetas que se relacionarán y están ubicados en el universo original.  
 **Reto: #24** "Just because." | "Porque si/Solo porque sí"  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del HERMOSO CREADOR DE OTP CANOOOOON DE HIRO MASHIMA.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Cien**

 **Capítulo IV: Solo porque sí**

* * *

 _«Solo porque sí»._

Porque lo amaba y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para cuidarlo. Daba igual si el cielo se partía o si las puertas del infierno se abrían y por ellas atravesaran miles y miles de demonios. Nada podía asustarla, ni siquiera la muerte. Y ésta última tampoco la obligaría a renunciar a amarlo.

Al contrario. Con el peligro y la amenaza de ponerle fin a su vida, su amor se multiplicaba, ya que lo único que anhelaba era liberarlo de esa prisión. Ayudarlo a evitar ese dolor. _Solo porque sí_ , porque lo amaba.

Su conciencia se desvanecía y el último pensamiento que brillaba dentro de toda esa oscuridad era el hecho de que no quería herirlo. Podía soportar todo, menos lastimarlo a él. Y el amor por garantizar que estuviera bien, era la llave a seguir. Lo único claro y preciso en su mente.

Su amor y entrega por Gray eran tan inmensos que nadie los limitaría y menos los podían poner en tela de juicio o duda.

Lo que menos buscaba en el mundo era lastimarlo tanto física como emocionalmente. Su magia era para protegerlo y sus sentimientos eran para amarlo durante toda la eternidad. Viva o muerta, nada cambiaría el hecho de que lo amaba. Y aunque en esos momentos demostrara lo contrario, ella haría que todo su afecto trascendiera.

Juvia maldecía la cadena que los ataba y ni siquiera se daba tiempo para odiar a su oponente. En ese momento tenía dos luchas: una donde no quería estar y otra para detenerse de estar en la primera. Solo quería parar esa tortura, porque de seguir no se lo iba a perdonar nunca ―y ni él. Gray-sama viviría con culpa y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir―.

No quería que el corazón de Gray llorara. Tenía que darle fin a eso.

Desesperada y llena de lamentos internos, justificaba sus acciones: lo haría porque lo amaba y solo quería protegerlo de más dolor, al liberarlo.

Pero su cuerpo no le obedecía; mandaba ataques y golpes y al hacerlo, su corazón se hacía trizas por dentro. Pero a la vez, eso le daba más fuerza y valor para llegar a la decisión de elegir entre alguno de los dos. Y la elección era él. Era radical lo que estaba por hacer, pero no tenía por qué atemorizarse y menos arrepentirse. Lo protegería hasta el final de su vida.

Siguiendo esa lógica: si ella moría, él viviría. Y con eso, ella era más que feliz. Ni su muerte cambiaría su mayor anhelo: la felicidad de Gray. Contra eso no se competía y no tenía otra opción si quería asegurar su bienestar.

Su amor por él era eterno y con eso bastaba; si él vivía. Sería la prueba más pura de eso.

Mientras él viviera, su amor también lo haría.

Si él vivía, seguiría protegiéndolo.

No había otra opción.

―¡El cuerpo de Juvia es demasiado pequeño para aprisionar a estos desbordantes sentimientos! ―exclamó levantando su mano al cielo. Usó su magia para que un chorro de agua apareciera en la palma ―las palabras no pueden expresar la alegría que ha sentido Juvia al haberlo conocido, Gray-sama.

* * *

 **De antemano me disculpo si hay algún error. Estoy aprovechando los momentos en que esta tormenta se detiene, para subir los capítulos y cargar la laptop xDDD ¡TODO POR LA OTP! D:**

 **Seguimos con el maratón. ¿Hice trampa por no poner el diálogo la frase? No lo sé, no hay reglas en esa misión 7u7)r**


	5. Me gusta tu sonrisa x1

**Para CI ―Cannon Island―.  
¡Ni le hagan caso a los otros dos capítulos! XDXDXD estos no están modificados a mi antojo. Bueno sí lo están, ya entenderán. xD**  
 **Notas de autor:** Quiero juntar los acontecimientos recientes del manga, más unos headcanon sueltos tras viejas escenas, con este fic fluff porque mis bebés necesitan fluff. Intención; mini-maratón rumbo al canon. 499 &500  
 **Advertencia:** Spoiler 499. Hoy empieza una serie de drabbles/viñetas que se relacionarán y están ubicados en el universo original.  
 **Reto: #38** "I like your laugh." / "Me gusta tu sonrisa."  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del HERMOSO CREADOR DE OTP CANOOOOON DE HIRO MASHIMA.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Cien**

 **Capítulo V: Me gusta tu sonrisa**

* * *

 _Will I end up losing you someday? I want to protect you and your smile, so;_

* * *

 _«Le gustaba su sonrisa.»_

Corrección: la amaba. Pero verla en su rostro mientras se despedía de él, era doloroso.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido como eso?

No estaba muy seguro de qué sentir. Si lo que más quería en el mundo era protegerla y en la lucha interna por detenerse de lastimarla, no vio otra opción más que terminar con su vida, si eso significaba liberar a Juvia.

La quería proteger.

Quería que ella viviera.

Prefería su vida a la de él. Aunque anteriormente había dicho que no sacrificaría su vida porque no quería que sus amigos lloraran por él, lo había hecho; sacrificó su vida por Juvia. Se olvidó de sus palabras, de la promesa a su padre, de la venganza contra END, porque lo único que le importaba es que ella estuviera bien.

Y ante el escenario donde se vieron arrastrados, si la única solución era que uno de los dos muriera. Él se sacrificaba ―porque Juvia no iba a poder matarlo y menos él a ella―. La cadena tenía que desaparecer y para ponerle fin a la situación, si se lograba con una muerte, que fuera la de él.

―¿Qué?

Estaba bien si él lo hacía, no ella…

Pero la respuesta que tuvo fue que Juvia pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él. Ella también había hecho lo mismo. Al mismo tiempo los dos se pusieron primero. Al mismo tiempo los dos habían decidido sacrificarse para no seguir hiriéndose. Y en vez de maravillarse, se preguntó por qué…

Por qué terminaba así.

―¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste? ―reclamaba y no se atrevía a verla. Sentía que todas las emociones se aglomeraban en su quijada. Apretaba los dientes para saciar un poco su frustración.

―Gray-sama… ¡no puede ser!

―Yo nunca… podría lastimar a un compañero. No… Yo nunca podría lastimarte a ti, Juvia ― ¿A caso ella pensaba que pode hacerle daño? A ella, quien precisamente era a quien más quería cuidar ―eso es porque yo… y todavía…

No. Juvia era igual que él. No venía al caso reclamarse por sus ambiguas acciones y casi nulas palabras, el hecho estaba ahí. La prueba de su amor era que ambos habían preferido morir en vez de lastimarse.

Su cuerpo tembló por la ira. Ahora no había futuro para ninguno.

―Quería protegerte… no importaba cual era el costo. Pero yo no pude ―tras exponer sus sentimientos y frustraciones, se atrevió a verla a los ojos.

Era impacto de que ella hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

Era furia por fracasar.

Era dolor por saber que terminaron tan pronto y antes de empezar.

―No… Sus palabras le traen mucha alegría Juvia, Gray-sama ―le sonrió comprensiva. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de felicidad y pena… pena por su despedida.

Se agachó. Ni siquiera podía verla, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Incluso en el final de todo, seguía sintiendo su infinito amor. Incluso en el final de todo, seguía sin poder medirlo… Y aunque ahora ella tenía una idea de la dimensión de los sentimientos que le tenía, no se sentía feliz.

Ambos habían perdido.

No había podido protegerla.

No había podido hacer tantas cosas…

* * *

 **¡Hice trampa otra vez! I'm not even sorry. Necesito esto, aunque ya me estoy deprimiendo un montón. Quiero resaltar los hechos que son hermosos en esos momentos. ¡Mashima superó por mucho mis expectativas respecto al canon! ¿Gray sacrificándose por Juvia? Solo por Juvia, él que había dicho que no quería que sus amigos lloraran por él, pues hizo lo que hizo.**

 **¡Cuáaaaaaaaaanto amooooooooor! D:**


	6. Un capítulo más

**Para CI ―Cannon Island―.  
¡Ni le hagan caso a los otros dos capítulos! XDXDXD estos no están modificados a mi antojo. Bueno sí lo están, ya entenderán. xD**  
 **Notas de autor:** Quiero juntar los acontecimientos recientes del manga, más unos headcanon sueltos tras viejas escenas, con este fic fluff porque mis bebés necesitan fluff. Intención; mini-maratón rumbo al canon. 499 &500  
 **Advertencia:** Spoiler 499. Hoy empieza una serie de drabbles/viñetas que se relacionarán y están ubicados en el universo original.  
 **Reto: #30** ""One more chapter." / "Un capítulo más."  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad del HERMOSO CREADOR DE OTP CANOOOOON DE HIRO MASHIMA.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Cien**

 **Capítulo VI: Un capítulo más**

* * *

 _"_ _¿Qué…? ¿Sigo vivo?"_

 _"_ _No puede ser… tenía la certeza que…"_

Despertaba confundido, preguntándose si ese era el limbo de la muerte. Estaba adolorido y medio ido. Sin ganas de responder a las preguntas sobre qué había después de la muerte.

 _"_ _Esta sensación…"_ Un fuerte latido lo despabiló.

Su corazón latía cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo.

El corazón de los muertos no latía.

¿Qué era esa nueva sensación?

 _"_ _¿La sangre de Juvia está fluyendo dentro de mí?"_

Se incorporó cuando todo el recuerdo anterior a su acto, golpeó su mente: Juvia. Él. Los dos. Juvia se sacrificó por él. Él se sacrificó por ella. Los dos se sacrificaron.

Por qué la sentía de esa manera. Con gran terror volteó a un lado y vio a la maga de agua sobre un charco de sangre. Inconsciente, su cuerpo tembló y pedía que no fuera el mismo capítulo de siempre: alguien muerto por él.

― _Water make blood_. Como preparación al peor escenario, debido a si algo catastrófico le pasará a Gray-sama. Juvia secretamente preparó esta magia de transfusión de sangre ―la vio a ella y a la conexión de magia que los unía.

La sangre salía del brazo extendido de Juvia y viajaba a través de una manguera, al suyo. ―Juvia vivirá dentro de Gray-sama. Es por eso que no hay que estar triste…

No. No quería oír esas palabras. Era incapaz de hablar.

Avanzó torpemente para sostenerla en sus brazos. Se negaba a si mismo que fuera realidad. ―Esto no puede estar pasando ―las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos ―Juvia… ―con delicadeza la tomó y la volteó a él.

―… porque la vida Juvia te pertenecerá siempre y para siempre, Gray-sama.

Ni cerrar sus ojos interrumpía el flujo de sus lágrimas. Solo lograba verla como lo que era: una persona hermosa, pura y llena de amor y eso dolía más… No quería perderla, no quería… No otra muerte más, no a ella.

Se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo y gritó con dolor. Sentía que su garganta se desgarraba pero no le importaba. Estaba experimentando un fuerte sufrimiento y no podía contener todos esos sentimientos. ―Juvia, te prometo tomar más en serio tus sentimientos ―le rogaba desde el fondo de su corazón ―pero por favor, solo abre tus ojos… te lo estoy rogando.

Pese haber vivido tantas pérdidas en su vida, había algo en esa que le dolía más. Y no era por todo lo acumulado, era por ese sentimiento de impotencia por perder a quien más amaba, cuando había renunciado a una vida para que ella estuviera bien.

Era por todo lo que había querido congelar y serenar hasta que terminara esa guerra. Era por todo lo que calló y acumuló. Todo lo que aguantó por bastante tiempo, le explotó en la cara de la peor manera…

Era todo lo que quería evitar.

Era su peor pesadilla.

Era lo que menos quería. ¡Una vida sin Juvia!

Todos los momentos vividos con ella y los que quería repetir azotaron su mente… y dolía hacerse a la idea de que ya no había más recuerdos que construir.

―Solo un capítulo más contigo… por favor ―solamente quería que estuviera bien, que tuvieran la oportunidad de algo diferente… un nuevo capítulo, otro donde pudieran ser más felices…

* * *

 **Como odiaba la frase y en un futuro iba a tener menos idea de cómo usarla, me pareció acertada hacerla así. xDDD Ya basta de trampas. :x**

 **¿Dónde está el fluff? ¡Viene en camino! ¡Bastante pronto diría yo! Tengo empezada una serie AU de drabbles bien fluffies con estas formas de decir te amo... peroooooooo las siento inconvenientes por lo hermoso que ha salido el manga. XD**

 **¿Aún dudan de que Gray ama a Juvia? QwQ**

 **Bueno, esto debe seguir... creo. Es todo lo que tenía planeado. xDDD voy a leer las frases de nuevo para ver qué se me ocurre.**


	7. Esperaré

**Notas de autor:** Eh, ni sé qué putas hago. Headcanon pero como siempre, entre la realidad y el fangirlismo, está el _fancanon._ Quizás me sale muy OOC esta viñeta. Ni modo, después del reencuentro tengo varios headcanon, a ver si los saco en este fic.  
 **Advertencia:** Ubicado después del capítulo 507.  
 **Frase:** ** _#23_** _"I'll wait/Esperaré."_

* * *

 **Cien**

 **Capítulo VII: Esperaré**

* * *

Llevó su mano hacia su abdomen y un adolorido quejido escapó de sus labios, pero lo ignoró para acomodarse y recargar por completo su espalda en la pared. Los reclamos de Porlyusica por sus descuidos se hicieron presentes, le había pedido que no se moviera mientras revisaba sus heridas, pero ella no le hizo caso, no cuando lo único que quería era _verlo._

La voz de la médico de Fairy Tail se hacía más lejana y se apagaba, no le prestaba ni la mínima atención. Con los ojos entrecerrados, la nuca inclinada hacia atrás a modo de que su barbilla apuntara en _su_ dirección, se mantenía mirando al mago de hielo.

No sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar, menos tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente y si estaba enterada de lo que había pasado después de perder la consciencia, fue gracias a que Happy, Charle y Lucy, los habían puesto al tanto. El apuro por apoyar a Erza y a Wendy era cada vez más grande, sabía que aún no era tiempo de pensar en nada de lo ocurrido, no podía ser egoísta. Lo aceptaba, y lo único que pedía era poder acercarse a Gray.

Apretó los labios, el mago no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso solo volvía más pequeñito su corazón, que si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, ella exhalaría corazones y saltaría a su lado, pero en esas no. Juvia podía leer el mensaje oculto entre sus orbes; aunque ya pudieran respirar tranquilos por estar juntos, tras ver que seguía viva y estaba bien, faltaba algo para concretar _eso._ _Hacerlo real._

Juvia jamás olvidaría su tranquila expresión después de verla. En su mente siempre estaría grabada aquella respiración pacífica, altamente comparable con un recién nacido que se dormía con el suave arrullo de los brazos de su madre. Que a su vez, esa reacción, había sido la detonante para que su corazón y cuerpo se relajaran por completo.

Había cumplido su principal misión; decirle que ella estaba bien para terminar con su sufrimiento y justo cuando estuvo frente a él, todo pasó tan rápido, pero aún así había tenido el tiempo suficiente para verlo, suspirar aliviada, serenarse, sonreír y agradecer _por los dos._

Los corazones de ambos podían estar _parcialmente_ satisfechos, pero no era suficiente. _No todavía._

―No debes exigirte mucho, tu cuerpo está muy lastimado ―señaló la mujer. Se había enderezado y de inmediato volteó hacia el resto ―y eso también va para ustedes ―Porlyusica habló con el entrecejo fruncido ―era consciente de que no podía pedirle a ninguno que descansaran un rato más.

Natsu chocó los puños y sonrió de manera triunfal. ―No se diga más ―una risa escapó de sus labios ―les patearé el trasero a todos.

Todos se pusieron de pie ante el mensaje: había una batalla a la cual tenían que regresar y tenían nakamas a los cuales debían ir a apoyar. Juvia trató de levantase, pero la fuerza de sus brazos no fue suficiente.

Frustrada se resignó al verlos marchar, tal vez ella necesitaba un poco más de descanso. Y de todas las veces en que había visto a Gray marcharse sin ella, esa dolía más. _No quería separarse de él, no de nuevo._

―Los alcanzo después... ―la maga de agua alzó el rostro y abrió bien los ojos al escuchar la voz de Gray.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la duda, se preguntaba qué pasaba y a la vez, se sentía incapaz de entender todo. Un segundo vio marcharse a ambos magos, más Happy y Charle, y al otro, tenía al mago de hielo frente a ella, inclinándose hacia ella.

―¿No te puedes levantar, verdad?

Un sonrojo se asomó en su rostro. Lo podía atribuir a la cercanía, a su insistente mirada. Juvia meneó la cabeza en negación, un tanto avergonzada por ser débil y causarle contratiempos. Quiso pedir que se adelantara, que ella solo necesita unos minutos más de descanso, pero sus intenciones se vieron frenadas de inmediato al ver cómo se sentaba a su lado.

―Bien... ―indiferente se cruzó de brazos a tiempo que se acomodaba a su lado―. _Esperaré._

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Se sintió tan feliz y tan plena de que permaneciera a su lado. _Eso era lo que faltaba, lo que volvía todo real._ Con cuidado se fue acercando para escurrirse como agua bajo sus brazos; sin temores de que se alejara o de que la alejara, se acomodó al rodear su fuerte brazo con los suyos y al apoyar su rostro en su hombro.

Afuera la batalla continuaba, pero solo por un poquito más se darían tiempo para descansar y estar juntos de _esa manera_. Lo merecían tanto como lo necesitaban. Entendiendo el mensaje y para no desperdiciar más tiempo, ninguno de los dos tardó en cerrar los ojos para disfrutar totalmente de esa aparente calma que solo existía cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

 **Lo dije: headcanon que se convierten en fancanon y son OOC :C**

 **Por cierto anuncio que este es uno de los pocos fics evaluados críticamente, para decidir dejarlo fuera de mi exterminio. XDD He escrito más capítulos, pero no los publicaré (tengo otros seis además de estos). Sin embago, lo actualizaré, ha recibido apoyo y es lo que se merece 7u7)r**

 **Gracias por los reviews:** **doramassilvi, Miss Nutella Lymar Vastya, Nymus & DanaLovesOhana **

**Lo agradezco de corazón porque leí los drabbles pasados y qué asco. DESHONOR ON ME. XDD Gracias por aguantarme.**


End file.
